Fan generated content
As with many franchises, the James Bond franchise has encouraged numerous fans projects. These projects often include creation of written works (fictional, fan fictional and review literature), visual or computer-assisted art, music, or applied arts and costuming. Fan films A fan film is a film or video inspired by a film, television program, comic book or a similar source, created by fans rather than by the source's copyright holders or creators. Fan filmmakers have traditionally been amateurs, but some of the more notable films have actually been produced by professional filmmakers as film school class projects or as demonstration reels. Fan films vary tremendously in quality, as well as in length, from short faux-teaser trailers for non-existent motion pictures to full-length motion pictures. According to media scholar, Henry Jenkins, fan films discussed represent a potentially important third space between the two. Shaped by the intersection between contemporary trends toward media convergence and participatory culture, these fan films are hybrid by nature—neither fully commercial nor fully alternative.http://web.mit.edu/cms/People/henry3/starwars.html *''Risico'' (or RISICO) is a fan film by River Rogue Productions released March 2009 starring Keith Hodder as James Bond 007. Taking its name from the Fleming short story, the plot revolves around the theft of a confidential document code-named Risico. The act of treason has been traced to a mole: Oliver Roderick. 007 must find Roderick and retrieve Risico. *''A Good Day To Die is a fan film by Steffen Findinge released October 2009 starring Martin Torlop Jensen as James Bond 007. The plot centers around Bond trying to know the location of " The Drop ", by interrogating members of SPECTRE. The film is split into two parts. *The Price of Loyalty, was created by Blue Diamond Productions in 2007-2008, and published to YouTube the 8th of July, 2008. It was their first movie and has a running time of 1 hour and 4 minutes (making it one the first fan films to be over an hour long). It is heavily influenced by the 1969 film ''On Her Majesty's Secret Service and draws much of its content from it. Tom Smith played the role of James Bond 007. He based his portrayal of the character in the style of George Lazenby. A one video version of the movie was released on December 11, 2011. The Price of Loyalty (Special Edition) was made in December 2010. The special edition added a few new and alternate scenes, a re-scoring of some scenes, and improved dubbing and sound effects. *''The Shadow of Revenge, Blue Diamond Productions sequel film to their 2008 film, ''The Price of Loyalty, ''picks up a year after the events of the first film. This film is heavily influenced by the films, ''The Living Daylights (1987), Licence to Kill (1989), and GoldenEye (1995). Tom Smith once again played 007 and based his style this time on Timothy Dalton. The film was made from 2008-2010 and was published on YouTube on June 12th, 2010. It has running time of 2 hours and 22 minutes making it the longest fan film ever made to date as well as the first fan film to be over 2 hours in length. A one video version of the movie was released on December 12th, 2011. *''Reflection of the Soul, Blue Diamond Productions' third James Bond 007 fan film. Following ''The Price of Loyalty (2008), and The Shadow of Revenge (2010). Starring Tom Smith as James Bond, Agent 007. The film was released on October 11, 2013 and has a completely original storyline compared to the first two films. The film's plot is this: "James Bond, Agent 007 trails a wealthy mastermind bent on getting revenge on the rest of the world for pains his country suffered decades ago. Bond also must face an old friend from his past: An officer who once served with him in the Royal Navy." Tom Smith's third portrayal of the character is modeled on the Fleming novels, Timothy Dalton, and Daniel Craig. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ouFRTMooz8 To Serve And Defend] was created by Zebcast Studios and published the 12th of September, 2012. It stars Ryan Woodward as James Bond. A distant prequel to the 1962 motion picture Dr. No, it focuses on the time when a young James Bond joins MI6 for the first time, must stop Russian terrorist Clark Romanoff, and receives his 00-licence. *''Diamond Foot, Zebcast Studios sequel to ''To Serve And Defend, was published to YouTube the 29th of March, 2013. Woodward reprises his role as Bond. In the film, Bond is sent by the new M to stop a terrorist organization, Diamond Foot ( Diamond Federation Of Organized Terrorists ), primarily their top field agent, Gregorio Gomez, who knows about Bond´s past. It is the first Zebcast Studios film that featured chroma key. * A Reason To Die, is the third Zebcast Studios Bond film, following To Serve And Defend and Diamond Foot, and is a direct prequel to'' Dr. No.'' It is the final installment in Zebcast's "Pre-Dr. No Bond Trilogy". It focuses on a very weak and tired Bond, trying to protect England from a great threat. He will fall, and rise again, greater than ever. The film was released the 19th January, 2014. *''Licence Revoked, was created by JC Productions, starring James Crethar as James Bond 007. The film sees James Bond 007 battling the sinister Edmund Tyrone III. Determined to reclaim his captured associate, Tyrone decides to attack the vulnerable 007 with the most unforeseeable methods imaginable. ''Licence Revoked is a sequel to Crethar's previous Bond short film Born to Die (parts 1 and 2) ''and features an original music score by Robert NC Thomas. ''Licence To Love, the film's main theme, is featured throughout the score, along with the James Bond Theme. *''A Whisper Of Love, A Whisper Of Hate; was created by JC Productions and published to YouTube on the 1st of November, 2012. James Crethar returns as James Bond 007. In the film, Bond becomes brainwashed and humiliated. Sent to the Blades Rehabilitation Centre for treatment, 007 stumbles onto a villainous plot that has international ramifications. Robert NC Thomas returns to compose the original score. Whilst ''Cry Me a River ''is the main theme, Thomas also uses ''Licence To Love extensively as the love theme for James Bond and Moneypenny. * Christian Wolf and Yoram Laviv have produced several Bond intros and gun-barrel sequences with original, professional music and video themes. Their most known work was "Forever, I Am Yours" performed by the Swedish female singer Eva Almer. The song seems to have been rejected for the Bond motion picture Quantum of Solace. * RISQUE was created by CUSACK Studios and published to YouTube on the 31st of October, 2014. Paul Cusack first outting as James Bond 007. In the film, Bond have to track down the killer of CIA AgentS Jennie Weldon and Dimitri. List of films Fan fiction Several unofficial fan novels have appeared including The Killing Zone by Jim Hatfield, written in 1985 in-between John Gardner's official novels Role of Honour and Nobody Lives For Ever. References Category:Cultural impact